


Unexpected

by FairyNiamh



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Community: genprompt_bingo, Community: trope_bingo, Fluff, Gen, Regret, Tattoos, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15211043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: This was not what Rose Expected.





	Unexpected

"Why didn't you warn me off from there?" Rose complained as she paced the floor.

The Doctor gave her an aggrieved look, "I did."

This only exacerbated her ire, "You most certainly did not!"

"I most certainly did. I told you to be positive that you wanted a tattoo. When you said you wanted it, I offered to take you to an Earth tattoo artist., because you can have bad tattoos lasered off. Did you listen to me? No. You were so enamored with the Ood, you had to use that shop. Maybe next time, you'll listen to me," snapped at her; as he tried to concentrate in the panels in front of him. There was something more interesting than an angry human out there. He just knew there was, well, he had hopes.

"That's not a warning that's what a parent would say. Besides, I asked for a tiger and got a black and white kitten. Just look at it," she whined as she waved her arm in front of his face.

"I warned you that the shop was an empathic shop. You would get the tattoo that feels right for you. A tattoo that you need, not want. At least it was a feline and it's cute," he said with a cheeky grin.

"It moves," she whispered back and shook her arm harder as the kitten crawled up and down her arm.

The Doctor smiled wider and nodded, "Of course it's moving. It's a sentient tattoo. The Ood told you to name it. Have you named it yet?"

"It's a _tattoo_. You don't name a tattoo, it would be like naming a piece of furniture," she stressed.

"Right, Inky it is then. How are you doing Inky? I wonder if you are a boy or a girl. I suspect you are a boy," he asked that tattoo as it settled on her wrist.

Rose frowned and used her finger to 'play' with the tattoo. She tried so hard not to smile as the little ink kitten played with her.

The Doctor grinned largely and nodded, "He likes you, Rose Tyler. Are you sure you want to get rid of him? It will be very painful."

"I-I don't know. What happens to it if I get rid of it?" she asked honestly.

"He dies," was the blunt answer.

"I don't want to _kill_ it. I just want to get rid of it," she cried.

"Well, you have a dilemma on your hands. Inky _cannot_ live without you. So will you kill him or let him live?"

"It's purring," she muttered as she petted the tattoo in awe.

"Right, I vote you keep the tattoo. Inky is rather fond of you and you seem to be getting along better now," he advised.

The only thing she could do was give a nod and play with the kitten. "I wonder what Inky would do if I rubbed a dab of catnip on my arm."

"Try it and see, but no more complaining."

How had the Ood known she had always wanted a kitten? 

~Fin~


End file.
